


It's Punishment Time!

by ETNMystic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Escape the Night (Web Series), Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU)
Genre: and a lot of despair, get ready for a lot of hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: The Class 77-B of Ultimates at Hope's Peak, run into a sticky situation, when a certain Ultimate Despair traps Mystic, the SHSL Gamer, inside a maze of danger.Other Ultimates:Alice, SHSL Photographer.Sybille, SHSL Gymnast.Aoibhe, SHSL Light Music Club Member.Nora, SHSL Swordswoman.Cyrille, SHSL Team Manager.Orpheus, SHSL Gangster.Delta, SHSL Health Committee Member.Ines, SHSL Traditional Dancer.Rene, SHSL Princess.Bailey, SHSL Mechanic.??????, SHSL Imposter.Trigorien, SHSL Lucky Student.Thanasis, SHSL Animal Raising Committee Member.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 3





	1. Going Down?

_Tap, tap, tap._

ETNMystic, the SHSL Gamer and class rep of Class 77-B, could hear the feet of her and her teacher tapping against the metal floor. She looked around the corridor, but nothing seemed familiar to her. Small noises of pondering and concern emerged from her throat as her eyes darted from one wall to the next, to the floor and to the ceiling. Where were they? Some subterranean passage? It reminded her of a _Doctor Who Adventures_ game she had played called _Blood of the Cybermen,_ in which the Doctor and his companion go to an arctic base to find that the staff have been turning into cybermen, as well as uncovering plans to revive the Cybermen and build a new army. This place had the subterranean vibe. It had the metallic feel. But there weren't any cybermen, nor were they in the arctic. And the Doctor and Amy Pond were _certainly_ not here. The only other person she had seen, besides her teacher, was Delta who had pushed her through a secret passage.

"Sweetie, try to pick up the pace, 'kay?"

Chisa Yukizome, Mystic's teacher, had promised to take her to find the rest of Class 77-B. She seemed extremely cheerful, all things considered. 

"I'm sorry, miss," Mystic apologized apprehensively as they came to a stop.  
"But are we going the right way?"

She took a long glance behind her.

"Seems like it's taking a while to get there."

Mystic was extremely concerned. Where _had_ the rest of the class gone? 

"You're imagining things," Chisa told her.  
"We really don't have much farther to go. C'mon! Everyone's waiting."

The tapping came closer. Mystic felt a pair of hands turn her head to face Chisa, who then brought her in close.

"And I don't think they'll want to see their beloved class rep looking so gravely preoccupied, do you?"

_Just gotta think positive, Mystic._

She smiled and gave a little chuckle.

"Right," Chisa huffed, determined.  
"Off we go then!"

"Yes ma'am," Mystic agreed, following Chisa's lead, hoping that she'd see them all soon.

* * *

On the other side, most of the rest of the class was walking around identical halls. Well, all but three. One of whom had just pushed someone into a secret passage.

"Wait up, guys!" 

Delta's airy, breathy voice slowed them to a halt as she rushed up to them.

"You're going too fast!"

Orpheus was the first to notice Delta, as well as someone else's absence.

"Hang on," he gasped in a low voice.  
"What the hell happened to Mystic?"

"Oh!" Delta exclaimed.  
"I think she twisted her ankle a ways back and decided to lay down in a spare room 'til she felt comfortable putting weight on it again. She'll catch back up with us before too long."

"Well, you _are_ the Super High School Level Health Committee Member," Alice reasoned.

Others had more skepticism.

"So Pukie the Pig's an osteopath all of a sudden?" Ines scoffed.

Delta just giggled.

"There's a place to lie down and I've been carrying this jerk for _how long_ now?" Bailey huffed, in regards to Trigorien on their shoulders.

"I'd be delighted to take him!" Sequoia exclaimed.  
"Trigorien's well within my strike zone, as it so happens."

Bailey looked shocked.

"The hell's _that_ mean?!?"

"In so many words, my--DAAAHH!"

Sequoia was cut off by a door to their face.

And Bailey, too, was screaming. Everyone else turned to look.

"Hmm, intriguing," Thanasis' voice noted.  
"Were they exposed to my astro-pressure?"

"Thanasis, hey!" Nora exclaimed happily.

Bailey struggled with Trigorien as Cyrille emerged from behind.

"We're gonna be okay," she assured them.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Rene gasped in relief.

"'Tis a very simple maze barrier," Thanasis said.  
"Child's play for Cyrille and me, unfeathered from the seven chains."

"Yeah, sure, because we're supposed to know what you're talking about," one of them said.

"Hmph. We are in your debt, Delta. Thank you."

"Seriously?" Nora asked.

"She told us where to find you," Cyrille explained as she pulled out her phone.  
"It's why we're here. If it hadn't been for her, we'd totally be up shit-creek."

"I'm just glad we were both able to get good reception," Delta said.

"Yeah-ha-ha-ha!" Aoibhe exclaimed pumping her fist.  
"All we gotta do now is take back Miss Chisa!"

Ripples of agreement wove throughout the group.

They kept walking until they arrived at a set of red, double doors. Delta was the first to approach them.

"I think it's just beyond this door," she said.

Gasps and mumbles of uncertainty rippled their way through as Delta pressed a button, and the set of double doors opened.

* * *

Mystic continued to maintain a slight distance from Chisa as they walked towards a set of red, double doors. She was still looking around, trying to figure out if this was even the right place.

"Miss Yukizome," she said.  
"You're absolutely sure this is the way?"

"Would you prefer to go back?"

One simple question needed only one simple answer as they stopped in front of the doors.

"No," Mystic replied.  
"I'm our class's representative, after all. Everybody's waiting on me."

"That's what I thought you'd say."

She turned back around.

"Shall we then?"

Mystic gave a simple nod, and Chisa pressed a button to open the double doors.

Inside was an old elevator shaft barred by a metal door that they could see inside of. As they stepped forward, Mystic glanced around the room.

"Where are we?"

She heard the sound of a doorbell ring and the elevator opened. All of a sudden, she felt an embrace. A smiling Chisa hugged her close.

"We've been through a lot, huh?" she asked.

_Not enough for you to hug me._

"You and me, side by side, soldiering on?"

"Hmm?"

_What's going on?_

Chisa embraced her even closer, surprising the Gamer.

"Doing our best to keep the classroom unified, holding them together. At first the only common ground anyone had was raw talent. But now thanks to you, they've become a team. You're an extraordinary young woman. I just want you to know how grateful I am for all your hard work. When I was transferred, I thought for sure the class would fall apart, but no. You kept it going."

Mystic smiled. 

"Thank you, Mystic. You have done more for your friends than you'll ever know."

Something inside of Mystic was telling her that something wasn't right.

"Huh?"

Out of nowhere, Mystic felt a push and stumbled into the elevator shaft, yelling as she hit the floor. She turned to look back at her teacher and gasped.

"Miss Yukizome?" she asked, feeling afraid and hurt.

Miss Yukizome had her eyes concealed by a shadow.

"So of course."

Until she lifted her head, her eyes had spirals in them.

"You were the obvious choice."

_Obvious choice? For what?_

A stunned Mystic didn't have time to ask, though. She could only watch, her throat releasing noises of fear and confusion, as Miss Yukizome pressed the button, shutting the elevator doors and starting the motor. Now Mystic could only sit in anxious confusion as the elevator made the descent into her Hell.


	2. Approaching the Ultimate Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystic faces the Ultimate Despair and her class watches on.

_Disorientation._

That was the only word Mystic could think to describe her emotions as she sat wearily against the back wall of the elevator. Disoriented about herself, disoriented about Miss Yukizome, disoriented about her friends, disoriented about all recent events. Her favorite teacher, the one who encouraged her to be the class representative, who encouraged her to keep the class together, to keep them unified in hope and have more in common than just raw talent, had just pushed her into an elevator shaft without warning. Hajime Hinata, the boy from the Reserve Course who she had come to befriend and hang out with, she hadn't seen in months. In fact he'd been missing for nearly a year. Her class was missing. And now what was going to happen? Not just to her, but also to her classmates, her friends? What was going to become of Hajime? Miss Yukizome? 

"What's going on?" she groaned wearily as the elevator began to slow before coming to a stop.  
"Where am I? Where are the others? Why is this happening?"

The confused gamer girl struggled a bit to push herself up to a standing position as she stared at what was ahead of her.

_"Now you may ask yourself 'why would my favorite teacher do this to me?'"_

A valley girl voice and a descending 8-bit scale signaled the opening of the elevator doors, showing a girl with pink pigtails in a schoolgirl uniform, grinning cheshirely on the monitor in front of her.

_"It's not as complicated as you may think. I made her watch a video! Still workshopping the title, but for now we call it the video of despair!"_

_Video of Despair? What the hell is she saying?_

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mystic told her weakly.

 _"Oh come on!"_ the girl snapped as Mystic cautiously walked out of the elevator towards the monitor.  
_"Don't tell me you haven't heard! Ugh! Okay, look. Think 'Manchurian Candidate.'"_

_'Manchurian Candidate'? Wait a second! Does this have something to do with....brainwashing?!_

_"Mitarai sort of co-produced."_

_Mitarai? Ryota Mitarai?_

_"You watch, you cave. So now there's a fifteen car pile-up on Miss Yukizome's synoptic super-highway!"_

_She...she DID brainwash her!_

Mystic was appalled, shocked to her very core. What kind of person would do something so sadistic and cruel?

"How could you do that?!" she exclaimed in horror.

_"We're still grinding through the prototype phase, but the final product is just around the corner. Just needs a little more.....well, the technical term is unmitigated despair. Tough to find, but I heard of you and a lightbulb came on! Ding!"_

_Me? Why would you---?_

Mystic gasped as the realization hit her.

_No....you're not actually serious. Please tell me this is just a cruel joke. You're saying that...I'm....?_

_"Oh yes," the girl intoned evilly.  
"You're just what my video's been missing. You're gonna raise it to the level of art!"_

**_Boom!_ **

**_Boom!_ **

Spotlights snapped on and Mystic had to shield her eyes with her arms for a brief second before peeking out.

_This is real....isn't it?_

* * *

The class stumbled into what looked to be some sort of parliamentary courtroom. A throne sat across from them, which a stuffed monochrome bear sat upon.

"No sign of Miss Yukizome _or_ Enoshima," someone said, sounding somewhat defeated.

Gasps and scoffs echoed throughout.

"Is this _really_ where we're s'posed to be?" Orpheus asked skeptically.

Had Delta led them into.......a ruse? Or worse a trap?

Bailey heard the sound of groaning behind them. Trigorien stirred into awareness.

"It's a trap," he sighed.

All of a sudden, screens turned white all around the group as they stood in a circle with their backs to one another. They gasped.

 _"Heya, kiddos!"_ a voice exclaimed eagerly, echoing around the room.  
_"Is everybody in? Swell! Let's get started!"_

Everyone gasped in confusion.

"It's coming from up there!" Delta pointed at one of the monitors.

There she was: Junko Fucking Enoshima. She was wearing a Queen's Robe of sorts and on her left was a small screen zooming in on a confused and timid Mystic.

Everyone was appalled.

"What the hell's going on here?!" Cyrille exclaimed.  
"What have you done to Mystic!"

 _"Yak-yak-yak-yak-yak!"_ she laughed.  
_"Every good show needs a heart-stopping first act, doen't it? It's punishment time!"_

She dissolved to the upper-left.

In red and black, a pixelated Mystic was shown as a pixelated Junko came from the right. As she dragged Mystic off, the text above read **GAME OVER.** And at the bottom was the phrase:

**_TIME FOR MYSTIC'S PUNISHMENT!_ **

Mystic could only watch in horror as the walls in front of her parted to reveal the beginnings of a labyrinth.

_"Welcome, ETNMystic, to my Death Dungeon of Despair! Let's put that Gamer Girl talent to the Ultimate test, shall we? Not as though you have a choice in the matter, though....."_


End file.
